There are many instances whereby the efficacy of a therapeutic protein is limited by an unwanted immune reaction to the therapeutic protein. Several mouse monoclonal antibodies have shown promise as therapies in a number of human disease settings but in certain cases have failed due to the induction of significant degrees of a human anti-murine antibody (HAMA) response (Schroff, R. W. et al. (1985) Cancer Res. 45: 879-885; Shawler, D. L. et al. (1985) J. Immunol. 135: 1530-1535). For monoclonal antibodies, a number of techniques have been developed in attempt to reduce the HAMA response (WO 89/09622; EP 0239400; EP 0438310; WO 91/06667). These recombinant DNA approaches have generally reduced the mouse genetic information in the final antibody construct whilst increasing the human genetic information in the final construct. Notwithstanding, the resultant “humanized” antibodies have, in several cases, still elicited an immune response in patients (Issacs J. D. (1990) Sem. Immunol. 2: 449, 456; Rebello, P. R. et al. (1999) Transplantation 68: 1417-1420).
Antibodies are not the only class of polypeptide molecule administered as a therapeutic agent against which an immune response may be mounted. Even proteins of human origin and with the same amino acid sequences as occur within humans can still induce an immune response in humans. Notable examples include the therapeutic use of granulocyte-macrophage colony stimulating factor (Wadhwa, M. et al. (1999) Clin. Cancer Res. 5: 1353-1361) and interferon alpha 2 (Russo, D. et al. (1996) Bri. J. Haem. 94: 300-305; Stein, R. et al. (1988) New Engl. J. Med. 318: 1409-1413) amongst others.
A principal factor in the induction of an immune response is the presence within the protein of peptides that can stimulate the activity of T-cells via presentation on MHC Class II molecules, so-called “T-cell epitopes”. Such potential T-cell epitopes are commonly defined as any amino acid residue sequence with the ability to bind to MHC Class II molecules. Such T-cell epitopes can be measured to establish MHC binding. Implicitly, a “T-cell epitope” means an epitope which when bound to MHC molecules can be recognized by a T-cell receptor (TCR), and which can, at least in principle, cause the activation of these T-cells by engaging a TCR to promote a T-cell response. It is, however, usually understood that certain peptides which are found to bind to MHC Class II molecules may be retained in a protein sequence because such peptides are recognized as “self” within the organism into which the final protein is administered.
It is known, that certain of these T-cell epitope peptides can be released during the degradation of peptides, polypeptides or proteins within cells and subsequently be presented by molecules of the major histocompatability complex (MHC) in order to trigger the activation of T-cells. For peptides presented by MHC Class II, such activation of T-cells can then give rise, for example, to an antibody response by direct stimulation of B-cells to produce such antibodies.
MHC Class II molecules are a group of highly polymorphic proteins which play a central role in helper T-cell selection and activation. The human leukocyte antigen group DR (HLA-DR) are the predominant isotype of this group of proteins and are the major focus of the present invention. However, isotypes HLA-DQ and HLA-DP perform similar functions, hence the present invention is equally applicable to these. The MHC Class II DR molecule is made of an alpha and a beta chain which insert at their C-termini through the cell membrane. Each hetero-dimer possesses a ligand binding domain which binds to peptides varying between 9 and 20 amino acids in length, although the binding groove can accommodate a maximum of 11 amino acids. The ligand binding domain is comprised of amino acids 1 to 85 of the alpha chain, and amino acids 1 to 94 of the beta chain. DQ molecules have recently been shown to have an homologous structure and the DP family proteins are also expected to be very similar. In humans approximately 70 different allotypes of the DR isotype are known, for DQ there are 30 different allotypes and for DP 47 different allotypes are known. Each individual bears two to four DR alleles, two DQ and two DP alleles. The structure of a number of DR molecules has been solved and such structures point to an open-ended peptide binding groove with a number of hydrophobic pockets which engage hydrophobic residues (pocket residues) of the peptide (Brown et al. Nature (1993) 364: 33; Stern et al. (1994) Nature 368: 215). Polymorphism identifying the different allotypes of class II molecule contributes to a wide diversity of different binding surfaces for peptides within the peptide binding grove and at the population level ensures maximal flexibility with regard to the ability to recognize foreign proteins and mount an immune response to pathogenic organisms.
There is a considerable amount of polymorphism within the ligand binding domain with distinct “families” within different geographical populations and ethnic groups. This polymorphism affects the binding characteristics of the peptide binding domain, thus different “families” of DR molecules will have specificities for peptides with different sequence properties, although there may be some overlap. This specificity determines recognition of Th-cell epitopes (Class II T-cell response) which are ultimately responsible for driving the antibody response to B-cell epitopes present on the same protein from which the Th-cell epitope is derived. Thus, the immune response to a protein in an individual is heavily influenced by T-cell epitope recognition which is a function of the peptide binding specificity of that individual's HLA-DR allotype. Therefore, in order to identify T-cell epitopes within a protein or peptide in the context of a global population, it is desirable to consider the binding properties of as diverse a set of HLA-DR allotypes as possible, thus covering as high a percentage of the world population as possible.
An immune response to a therapeutic protein such as INFβ proceeds via the MHC Class II peptide presentation pathway. Here exogenous proteins are engulfed and processed for presentation in association with MHC Class II molecules of the DR, DQ or DP type. MHC Class II molecules are expressed by professional antigen presenting cells (APCs), such as macrophages and dendritic cells amongst others. Engagement of a MHC Class II peptide complex by a cognate T-cell receptor on the surface of the T-cell, together with the cross-binding of certain other co-receptors such as the CD4 molecule, can induce an activated state within the T-cell. Activation leads to the release of cytokines further activating other lymphocytes such as B cells to produce antibodies or activating T killer cells as a full cellular immune response.
The ability of a peptide to bind a given MHC Class II molecule for presentation on the surface of an APC is dependent on a number of factors most notably its primary sequence. This will influence both its propensity for proteolytic cleavage and also its affinity for binding within the peptide binding cleft of the MHC Class II molecule. The MHC Class II/peptide complex on the APC surface presents a binding face to a particular T-cell receptor (TCR) able to recognize determinants provided both by exposed residues of the peptide and the MHC Class II molecule.
In the art there are procedures for identifying synthetic peptides able to bind MHC Class II molecules (e.g. WO98/52976 and WO00/34317). Such peptides may not function as T-cell epitopes in all situations, particularly, in vivo due to the processing pathways or other phenomena. T-cell epitope identification is the first step to epitope elimination. The identification and removal of potential T-cell epitopes from proteins has been previously disclosed. In the art methods have been provided to enable the detection of T-cell epitopes usually by computational means scanning for recognized sequence motifs in experimentally determined T-cell epitopes or alternatively using computational techniques to predict MHC Class II-binding peptides and in particular DR-binding peptides.
WO98/52976 and WO00/34317 teach computational threading approaches to identifying polypeptide sequences with the potential to bind a sub-set of human MHC Class II DR allotypes. In these teachings, predicted T-cell epitopes are removed by the use of judicious amino acid substitution within the primary sequence of the therapeutic antibody or non-antibody protein of both non-human and human derivation.
Other techniques exploiting soluble complexes of recombinant MHC molecules in combination with synthetic peptides and able to bind to T-cell clones from peripheral blood samples from human or experimental animal subjects have been used in the art (Kern, F. et al. (1998) Nature Medicine 4:975-978; Kwok, W. W. et al. (2001) TRENDS in Immunol. 22:583-588). These and other schemes including for example the use of whole INFβ proteins or INFβ derived synthetic peptides or variant molecules thereof which are screened for molecules with altered ability to bind or stimulate T-cells may also be exploited in an epitope identification strategy.
As depicted above and as consequence thereof, it would be desirable to identify and to remove or at least to reduce T-cell epitopes from a given in principal therapeutically valuable but originally immunogenic peptide, polypeptide or protein.
One of these therapeutically valuable molecules is INFβ. The molecule is a single chain glycoprotein of 166 amino acid residues with important biological and immunological activity. The protein has significant therapeutic potential in man as an anti-viral, anti-proliferative and immunomodulating agent. There are a number of commercial sources of recombinant INFβ and these include AVONEX® recombinant INFβ, manufactured by Biogen, Inc. (Cambridge, Mass., USA); REBIF® recombinant INFβ manufactured by Serono Internationa (Geneva, Switzerland); and BETASERON® recombinant INFβ produced by the Chiron Corporation (Emeryville, Calif., USA). The amino acid sequences of AVONEX® recombinant INFβ and REBIF® recombinant INFβ are identical to that of natural human INFβ and both products are glycosylated. By contrast, BETASERON® recombinant INFβ is produced from an E. coli expression host and is a mutated form of INFβ where cysteine 17 has been mutated to a serine residue. It is a 165 amino acid non-glycosylated protein with a molecular weight of 18500.
The mature human INFβ protein is single polypeptide of 166 amino acids with a molecular weight of 22500 and is produced by various cell types including fibroblasts and macrophages. The amino acid sequence of human INFβ (depicted as one-letter code) is as follows:
(SEQ ID NO: 1)MSYNLLGFLQRSSNFQCQKLLWQLNGRLEYCLKDRMNFDIPEEIKQLQQF QKEDAALTIYEMLQNIFAIFRQDSSSTGWNETIVENLLANVYHQINHLKT VLEEKLEKEDFTRGKLMSSLHLKRYYGRILHYLKAKEYSHCAWTIVRVEI LRNFYFINRLTGYLRN.
Others have provided INFβ molecules, including modified IFNβ such as the mutated and aglycosylated form comprising BETASERON® recombinant INFβ and the series of alanine scanning mutants described by Runkel et al. (Runkel, L. et al. (2000) Biochemistry 39: 2538-2551). Other examples include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,585 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,332 but none of these teachings recognise the importance of T cell epitopes to the immunogenic properties of the protein nor have been conceived to directly influence said properties in a specific and controlled way according to the scheme of the present invention.
However, there is a continued need for INFβ analogues with enhanced properties. Desired enhancements include alternative schemes and modalities for the expression and purification of the said therapeutic, but also and especially, improvements in the biological properties of the protein. There is a particular need for enhancement of the in vivo characteristics when administered to the human subject. In this regard, it is highly desired to provide INFβ with reduced or absent potential to induce an immune response in the human subject.